Talk:Class System
Removed resolved issues. Previous version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Class_System?oldid=53367 LadyAlys (talk) 08:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Using Tabber for "Why would I want to be..." I usually recommend against using a tabber, or similar effects that hide sections on the page unless there's a very good reason for it. One of its disadvantages is that it hides the text from the browser's "find" feature. For example, if a player comes to this page and wants to know something about how Burst of Flames is relevant to the class system, they won't find the information they are after (unless they dig for it manually) because a search for "burst of flames" on the default view of the page shows no hits. You only find that text if you've already manually switched to the Mage tab. Another disadvantage of tabbers is that they require mouse actions to reveal the content. Someone who has a physical disability that makes mouse movement difficult will find tabbers harder to use than scrolling down the page with the keyboard. Even people without such disabilities often use keyboard navigation (e.g., the space bar to page down is often more convenient than using the mouse for scrolling), and they have to switch from keyboard navigation to mouse navigation for this section. I'm interested in opposing viewpoints, but unless there's a pressing need to put this information in a tabber, I think it's best left on the page as standard content. One thing we could do to make this page shorter is combine the "Why would I want to be..." section with the table in the "Available Classes" section. There's a lot of duplication between them, and "Why would I want to be..." is just an alternative way of listing the advantages of each class. LadyAlys (talk) 06:12, May 28, 2015 (UTC) According to research, the more interaction the user gets, the more the user learn from it. 2nd, the page is quite long so I made it interesting and more suspense cause . Yea, there are lots of disadvantage (like editing, & social factor) but most user are kids/teen. Kids / Teens that are motivationally dispossessed on reading heavy text. :) Anyway, it's ok if you revised it :) Rogie99 (talk) 09:17, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd be very interested in the research about more interactions leading to more learning! Do you have links? Or do you recall the researchers names? I don't think that most users will be children or teenagers. Children under 14 aren't allowed to use the site without parental permission, so that probably puts a limitation on the number of children who have joined. I know of many users who are past their teenage years, and some that are grandparents. I think we probably have a wide range of ages for our users. I definitely think the page could be made shorter, but I'm not convinced yet that using tabbers is the solution. For one thing, it doesn't reduce the amount of information to read, it just makes it harder to access. I think it's more important to have the information displayed in a more usable format. But I'm still wanting to hear other opinions, including more from you if you wish! LadyAlys (talk) 10:29, May 28, 2015 (UTC) My Psych. Prof just told this research, but here's an evidence that suports it http://cde.athabascau.ca/online_book/ch2.html & http://www.tojet.net/articles/v9i2/9226.pdf. :) On reality, people rarely read web pages word by word, they usually scan and pick individual senteces. 2nd , colors, animation, & format also affects the user (meaning people wants to be entertained) http://www.nngroup.com/articles/how-users-read-on-the-web/ Anyway, I just want to make it less and at the same time complex. :) --Rogie99 (talk) 03:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I would argue that our job as wiki editors isn't to make people read every word--it's to make the information they're looking for helpful and easy to find. Some people coming to this page may want to read everything in depth, but others may just want quick answers, and I agree with Alys that that means it's good to have as much as possible available if they're just scrolling the page or using ctrl+F to find what they want. Also, studies like that tend to be conducted with subjects who are neurotypical and don't have disabilities etc. As Alys mentioned, clicking can be difficult for some people, and the other features you mentioned, like animation, may be helpful for some but can be very distracting for others. Keeping articles engaging is a big part of why we try to add pictures to articles, but extra features beyond that may cause more problems than they're worth. Purplatypus (talk) 11:50, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't have a very strong opnion, but I feel for some reason that in this case a tabber is easier to read than scrolling. That's all. irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 22:13, May 29, 2015 (UTC) My initial reaction is the previous, non-tabbed version was easy to navigate because each "Why would I want to be a " class had a header so you could quickly find the class section you wanted. And the pictures of each class were really engaging. Plus you could scan the others and might pick up some helpful hints as well instead of having to click each in a tabber to read it..Janetmango (talk) 11:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've reverted to the non-tabber version since the majority are in favour of that, and it will be more usable for those with disabilities. LadyAlys (talk) 02:38, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Update enable class system pathway The pathway to enabling the class system needs to be updated, but I'm not sure what the pathway is. EverythingCounts (talk) 20:31, October 1, 2017 (UTC) "Enabling the Class System" I don't have anything constructive to add, but would like to say that Enabling the Class System is a very funny heading when taken out of context. :-) JosephK9 (talk) 21:37, February 14, 2018 (UTC)